The present invention relates to a bamboo zephyr board made by kneading continuous mesh fiber bamboo zephyrs into a board having an infinite number of gaps inside.
Wood has a long history during which abundant techniques for processing wood have been developed. Some of these techniques have led to the development of new materials. These materials are divided into those taking advantage of the wood""s original shape and those that have no relation with the wood""s shape. The former type includes square timbers, boards and laminated boards, while the latter type includes compressed boards called particle boards or M.D.F boards, which are made by compressing chips by grinding, cutting and bonding, and cemented excelsior boards.
Wood has been used in various forms of building materials. But the wood""s poor reproducibility has always been a cause for its short supply and increased cost. In search of low cost building materials, bamboo, which previously had limited uses despite their good reproducibility, have begun to be used as alternative building materials thanks also to advances in production technology, which made it possible to process round bamboo canes into flat plates.
Although bamboo is superior to wood in terms of reproducibility, most bamboo materials have a hollow cross sectional shape and a diameter and a length that are shorter than wood materials. Many bamboo materials are also curved, which is a negative factor when viewed as building materials. Large-diameter portions of long bamboo canes are usable as building materials because they can be developed flat. But the remaining portions of such canes and many other smaller bamboo canes are not adequate as building materials, and have limited applications.
Bamboo has excellent reproducibility because it normally takes only three to five years before it can be used a building material and has hardness and a beautiful grain of fibers. As mentioned above, however, a large portion of a bamboo cane is discarded without being used. Therefore, producing a building material comparable to wood products using bamboo stems, branches and leaves is a challenge that can lead to an effective use of resources.
The objective of the present invention is to make effective use of bamboo stems, branches and leaves, thereby to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing a bamboo zephyr board.
In one aspect, the present invention is a bamboo zephyr board using a zephyr taken from a range of undried to near undried bamboo canes of an appropriate length, characterized in that the zephyrs are kneaded and pressed while being heated at a temperature at which vascular bundle ingredients contained in bamboo ooze out to the surface and, using the extract of the bamboo as a binder that binds the zephyrs, formed into a board of a certain shape, equipped with an infinite number of gaps inside.
In another aspect, the present invention is also a bamboo zephyr board using a zephyr taken from a range of undried to dried bamboo canes of an appropriate length, characterized in that the zephyrs are kneaded after being added with an appropriate amount of synthetic resin fiber thread that melts at a desired heating temperature and, using the molten thread as a binder that binds the zephyrs, pressed and formed into a board of a certain shape equipped with an infinite number of gaps inside.
The present invention uses zephyrs (i.e. continuous mesh fiber) taken from an appropriate length of a bamboo cane or a combination of such zephyrs and chips. The zephyrs are kneaded and crossed at random until they form a mass of an appropriate size. The zephyrs are then pressed and heated, and glued using the ingredients of the zephyrs themselves or with a synthetic resin fiber thread or with an adhesive. In this way, the zephyrs are made into a board of an appropriate size having an infinite number of gaps inside.
The zephyrs are made from a range of undried to dried bamboo canes stripped of joint ridges and joint disks. Continuous mesh fibers can be collected by rolling a long bamboo cane with a grooved roller, but this method requires the cutting process afterwards. By using short canes selected from the range of 10 to 100 mm, or more preferably, 10 to 70 mm, and processing them with a crusher, short fibers can be obtained directly. These zephyrs are agitated and mixed so that the fibers are crossed randomly. The zephyrs are then heated by way of indirect heating using steam and hot air or by way of direct heating using high-frequency wave and microwave and made into an appropriate shape.
When producing zephyrs from a range of undried to near undried bamboo canes, vascular bundle ingredients such as hemi-cellulose and lignin ooze out to the surface because of the heat. These ingredients work as a binder. Therefore, the zephyrs can be made into a board without using any adhesive. By varying the amount of and pressure applied to the zephyrs, a variety of boards ranging from those having the hardness and density of particle boards or M.D.F boards, which are made by compressing wood chips, to those having the hardness and density of glass wool, which is a non-compressed thermal insulating material.
When producing zephyrs from a range of dried to near dried bamboo canes, the ingredients are not expected to ooze out much even when heated. Therefore, when kneading zephyrs, a synthetic resin fiber thread that melts at an appropriate heating temperature is selected and added in a volume ratio of 5-50%, preferably 5-20%. Then the thread melted by heat works as a binder, which binds the zephyrs when they are pressed into a board shape. A polyethylene thread, for example, melts at a relatively low temperature.
While a thread made of a single material may melt and work as a binder, a special thread made of at least two kinds of synthetic resin, for example, a material with a high melting point for the core and a material with a low melting point for the skin that covers the core, can produce an effect that cannot be obtained by a thread made of a single material. In this case, the thread made of two kinds of synthetic resin in heated at the temperature at which the skin starts to melt. Then the skin words as a binder that binds the zephyrs with the core of the thread, which supplements the strength and flexibility of the board. For example, in the case of a special thread having the core made of polypropylene and the skin made of polyethylene, polyethylene melts first.
To form the zephyrs into a certain form after kneading, a split die is used. An appropriate pattern is formed so as to project on the surface of the split die. When the zephyrs are put in this die and heated and pressed, a zephyr board is formed with the pattern on its surface. In this way, a zephyr board having a multitude of dimples or through holes, for example, can be made easily. The only thing that needs to be taken into consideration when making such a pattern is that it is easy to take it off after the board is molded. Therefore, a variety of patterns can be formed. When zephyrs are taken from bamboo canes, the boards become white. If desired, they may be colored by pigment coating.
Wood chips or a combination of wood chips and chips of bamboo branches and leaves having a volume that is 10 to 50%, preferably 10 to 30%, of the volume of the zephyrs can be mixed to make a wood and bamboo board. Using a synthetic fiber thread in the abovementioned volume ratio as a binder and heat them till the fiber is melt, or by adding a powder or liquid adhesive in the volume ratio of 1 to 20%, preferably 10 to 15%, and heating them till the powder is melt or the liquid is solidified, a decorative plate having dispersed leaves and branches is obtained. The leaves change their color depending on the heating temperature. It is also possible to impart smell adsorptive capability to the board by adding bamboo powder to the chips of bamboo branches and leaves.
As a powder adhesive, styrene, ester, or polyamide family may be used. As a liquid adhesive, urethane family may be used. Apart from the binder, it is preferable to add a powder having water-holding power in the volume ratio of 0.5 to 10% to obtain a final product having water-holding power. As a water-holding powder, anionic substances may be used.
To enhance the water-holding power, it is preferable to apply diatomaceous earth to the surface of the zephyr boards. To enhance the appearance, it is preferable to apply a powder made from crushed shells to the surface of the zephyr boards.
As explained above, a zephyr board made entirely or mostly of bamboo has applications for its elasticity, thermal insulation, sound insulation and shock absorbing capability. After they finish their lives, they can be crushed and recycled, causing less strain on the environment. The characteristics of these zephyr boards are not found in other kinds of building materials.